Las Gemelas
by Flaily-Fleiky14
Summary: la vida de flaky la miedosa se pondrá peor cuando alguien de su familia vuelva para verla y quedarse esa persona es su hermana gemela.
1. Chapter 1

La idea original es de: Flaily-chan y fue editado por: Thali-chan

FanFic de HTF.

Las gemelas.

Cap. 1: Venganza Parte 1.

Cierta vez existieron 2 gemelas, una llamada Flaky y la otra Flaily, ambas idénticas a físicamente a excepción de los ojos, aparte de eso eran idénticas, los mismos rasgos faciales, la misma cabellera puntiaguda carmesí, e incluso la misma mirada enternecedora, pero en personalidad eran completamente distintas. Flaky es muy asustadiza, casi todo le da miedo, eso se debe a que en su niñez sufrió muchos traumas que la dejaron con un gran miedo a lo que la rodea, Flaily también vivió eso y ella también quedo afectada mentalmente, sufrió severos trastornos que la volvieron alguien muy bipolar, ella conoce muy bien su situación, sabe que algún día podría lastimar a las personas queridas para ella, incluso a su amada hermana. Por eso, toda esta historia comenzó. Para comprender esto, debemos empezar por el principio y conocer la situación en la que Flaky y Flaily se encontraron hace varios años.

Iniciemos con el hecho de que las gemelas vivían separadas por la muerte de su madre. Flaily poseía los ojos un amarillentos como los que tenía su madre, y su padre cada vez que veía a los ojos de su hija veía a su difunto amor, por lo que no lo soporto y la envió con su hermano quien mentalmente era muy inestable, y él se quedo con Flaky que tenia los mismos ojos violetas que el. Pero su padre no conocía el estado mental de su hermano, ya que apenas se comunicaba con él y su hermano siempre disimulaba bien su personalidad sádica y violenta cuando estaba con su hermano. Eso hizo que Flaily sufriera los violentos maltratos de su tío y él le amenazaba con matarla si hablaba y su tía tampoco estaba del todo cuerda y nunca defendía a la pobre niña, cuyo único consuelo era su hermana a quien dejo de ver por insistencia sus tíos psicópatas, Flaily sufrió mucho en silencio y se volvió miedosa como su hermana, pero mientras sus tíos salían y su padre trabajaba, ambas salían a escondidas en el bosque para consolar sus sufrimientos. Y si volvían un poco tarde daban la escusa de haber salido a jugar con sus amigos.

Un día, su tío se entero de que Flaily había estado viendo a su hermana en secreto, lo cual hizo que el estallara en furia y comenzara a golpear a Flaily con más rabia que nunca. Mientras que Flaily lloraba de forma desconsolada, una rara sensación se acumulo su pecho, y de repente no sintió los golpes de su tío, abrió con temor los ojos y vio que no estaba en su descuidada habitación, todo estaba oscuro y ella envuelta en una espesa niebla. Entonces siente un escalofrió al ver a una silueta entre la niebla, lo único que se distinguía de aquella sombra eran dos ojos amarillos con un raro brillo que hizo que se le entumeciera el corazón al la pelirroja que comenzó a temblar del miedo. Casi pega un grito al oír una tenebrosa vos que provino de aquella silueta.

-Yo puedo hacer que dejes de sufrir a causa de ese infeliz ¿sabes?-insinuó en un tono frio que resonó en los oídos de la chica-Nadie te volverá a molestar jamás, pero tú me mantienes encerrado aquí y por eso sigues sufriendo…-continuo acercándose un poco a la pelirroja que retrocedió asustada.

-N-no-dijo en un susurro tembloroso que apenas se logro a escuchar.

-Yo ya no lo soportare y tu tampoco- se acerca más a la temblorosa pelirroja- no me impedirás salir esta vez- dijo con una sonrisa sádica y macabra a la vez.

-¿Q-que harás?- esa pregunta apenas pudo salir de sus labios, el miedo no la dejaba reaccionar, y la sombra al verla en ese estado aprovecho para acercarse a la inmóvil chica.-T-te lo suplico-cerro con fuerza los ojos para poder decir algo sin miedo-¡No hagas nada!-Estallo en llanto- te lo suplico, por favor no lo hagas.

-Lo siento, pero…-se acerca y le seca una de sus lagrimas con el dedo- tu sabias muy bien que este día llegaría…-se lame el dedo con el que seco la las lagrimas de la chica.-Ahora, tengo que arreglar un par de cuentas -sonríe-No me detendrás nunca más.- dicho esto dio un pequeño toque a la chica en su frente, ella abrió los ojos como platos que con aquel leve toque, había hecho que su iris amarillo opaco sea remplazado por un tono de amarillo más fuerte y brillante como el de la sombra. Y con puro miedo sintió como la sombra se apoderaba de ella.

Entonces el escenario cambio, volvió al lugar sucio y descuidado al que ella llama "casa". Su tío ya había dejado de golpearla en vista de que su sobrina había quedado en un trance, por lo cual no estaba reaccionando.

Ella lentamente se levanto, hasta quedar de pie con la vista en el suelo, para luego verlo de reojo con un destello de maldad en sus amarillentos y ahora brillantes ojos. Su tío quedo sorprendido ya que nunca la había visto con esa expresión, y quedo mirándola con extrañeza. De repente Fleiky soltó una carcajada la cual fue aumentando de tono hasta volverse una risa psicópata, lo que hizo que su tío reaccionara.

-Por fin…soy libre-dice en tono sádico mirando sus manos -por fin, podre vengarme- miro a su tío con una aun más amplia sonrisa sádica.-Tu…maldito bastardo, tú fuiste uno de las personas que mas me hizo sufrir, pagaras por ello -con unos lentos pasos comenzó a caminar en dirección de su tío que estaba rojo de la furia del lo que había oído.

-¿Cómo?- la miro furioso-¡La única bastarda aquí eres tú! Ya me arte de ti maldita niña ingrata, ¡no dejare que me vuelvas a tratar de forma irrespetuosa nunca más!- exclamo tomando un cuchillo para cortar carne que yacía olvidado en la mesa, y se abalanzo hacia la pelirroja.

Cuando iba a apuñalarla, Flaily le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que este saliera disparado y terminara contra la desteñida pared de la habitación, y provoco que el soltara el cuchillo que cayó en medio del piso. Flaily toma el cuchillo y con sus lentos pasos se acerca a su tío que estaba en shock por la fuerza que presento su sobrina en ese momento.

-Me das asco, tu solo haces que este mundo se pudra más de lo que ya esta, alguien como tú no tiene por qué estar con vida...no te preocupes yo me encargare de eso…-levanto el cuchillo-¡ya no me harás daño nunca más!-exclamo apuñalándolo en el pecho, sonrió sádicamente al ver la sangra en la vestimenta de su tío y comenzó a encajar una y otra vez a su víctima hasta que quedo bañada de sangre. Cuando finalizo su sádico acto lamio la sangra del cuchillo y degolló a su tío tomando la cabeza como trofeo sonriendo ante la perspectiva de que uno de las personas que le hizo sufrir ya no estaba con vida. Se escondió tras la puerta a esperar a su siguiente víctima, que ella esperaba que fuera su tía.


	2. Chapter 2

La idea original es de: Flaily-chan y fue editado por: Thali-chan

FanFic de HTF.

Las gemelas.

Cap. 2: Venganza Parte 2

Un par de horas después su tía llega con una bolsa negra en las manos, al entrar se encuentra un rastro de sangre, al seguirlo se encuentra con la pared manchada de sangre y al ver abajo un cuerpo mutilado y sin cabeza. Pego un grito de horror al ver tal escena y llamo con desesperación a su esposo y a su sobrina temiendo que ellos este también en ese estado. Desesperada por no recibir respuestas de ninguno fue a buscarlos por toda la casa. De tanto horror no noto que una sádica pelirroja de ojos amarillos la seguía con un cuchillo en la mano derecha, mirándola con desprecio desde la sombra de la habitación. Al llegar a una de las habitaciones a la mujer casi le da un infarto al encontrase con la cabeza de su esposo expuesta cual trofeo en un estante lleno de sangre.

-¡Dios! ¡¿Qué paso aquí?!- exclamo cayendo de espaldas al suelo, tapándose con ambas manos la boca y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Se paro y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, gritando el nombre de su esposo y preguntando por que le habían hecho eso. En eso sintió un aliento frio en su nuca y una tenebrosa voz le contesta.

-Porque él era un desgraciado al igual que tu.-Aterrorizada al escuchar esa voz tan fría y a la vez familiar intento voltearse para ver quién era, pero sintió como un cuchillo era posado en su cuello y ante esto quedo inmóvil.

-¡¿Q-quien eres?!¡¿Tú lo mataste cierto?!-Pregunto la mujer intentando ver quien era la persona que estaba tras ella.

-Bueno…como tú no vivirás por mucho, te dejare ver mi rostro por última vez-la arrastro hacia un lado, en la pared colgaba un espejo levemente manchado de sangre, era el espejo que usaba la mujer para maquillarse cada día, allí se veía claramente el reflejo de la mujer con un afilado cuchillo en el cuello y tras ella una joven de pelo rojizo con la cara salpicada de sangre y unos ojos amarrillos que lanzaban una mirada asesina acompañados de un peculiar brillo. La mujer quedo boquiabierta al ver a su sobrina apunto de degollarla.

-T-tu… ¡¿Por qué?!-pregunto la mujer aun paralizada mirando al espejo.

-¿Tan estúpida como siempre verdad, tía? –Pregunto en tono burlón-Pensé que era obvio pero- miro de reojo a su tía con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro-¿ya te has olvidado de todo lo que me hicieron ustedes dos? Par de bastardos… –miro la cabeza de su tío-Ustedes hicieron de mi infancia en un infierno, lo que hicieron no tiene nombre ni perdón.

-¡Eres una asesina, un animal!-dijo la mujer gritando

- ¿un animal? Yo no soy uno-la miro con cara te tontita-no soy peluda, no camino en cuatro patas, no soy un animal y no merezco ser comparada con uno…les compararía con animales a ustedes pero… ni el peor animal se les compara.- nuevamente la mirar sonriendo.

-¡¿Estás loca?!

-¿yo loca?- la mira atreves del espejo-No, yo solo me estoy vengando por años de sufrimiento.- sonríe- Que irónico… el espejo que te ve diariamente dar vida con kilos de maquillaje a tu putrefacta cara, ahora vera como mueres, que irónico- dijo nuevamente burlándose y acompañada de una pequeña risa macabra.

-No te atreverías- la miro

-Sí, si me atrevo- contesto sonriendo como si nada antes de córtale la cabeza, llenando se aun mas de sangre. Sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a la cabeza de su tía rodando por el piso hasta chocar con la pared.

La pelirroja avanzo hasta el espejo sonriendo de forma macabra.

-Esto, ni tu lo contaras-Le da un puñetazo al espejo el cual cae en mil pedazos al ensangrentado suelo.- Mmmh…-miro de forma pensativa los restos del espejo-¿Me olvido de algo?- miro el reloj de la pared y lo recordó- ¡Ah claro! debo ir a ver a mi hermanita- tomo las cabezas de sus tíos y las metió en la bolsa que traía su tía- Te daré una gran sorpresa querida Flaky – sonrió y salió de la casa por la puerta trasera.

En otro lugar una pelirroja de ojos violeta salía del bosque algo preocupada.

-Ya se tardo demasiado ¿se-será que la atraparon?- se preguntaba la ojivioleta mientras iba caminando hacia la casa de su hermana para revisar si estaba herida o algo. Al llegar no oye nada y las luces están apagadas, lo cual le pareció raro ya que siempre hay griterío o llanto en esa casa. Se quedo parada enfrente a la puerta con las rodillas temblorosas y su mano inmóvil frente a la puerta. Entonces junto un poco de valor y fue al patio trasero y noto que la puerta estaba entre abierta. Allí no fue capaz de mover ni un solo musculo. Su curiosidad le decía que entre pero el miedo la controlaba y no podía moverse. En su mente su miedo y curiosidad luchaban para realizar la siguiente acción de la chica, y gano la curiosidad.

Lentamente fue caminado hasta la puerta, con las piernas temblorosas por lo que podría ver, las manos le sudaban y no podía respirar bien de los nervios que le provocaba su miedo. Finalmente llego, dio un leve empujón a la puerta con la mano izquierda, el chillar de la puerta la puso más nerviosa.

-¿H-Ho-Hola?-pregunto con su típica voz temblorosa, buscando una respuesta, tenía un mal presentimiento al estar en ese lugar.- ¿T-tía? ¿Ti-tío? ¿Fleiky?- se asomo en las puertas de las habitaciones vacías. Noto que en ese pasillo había un pequeño rastro de un fluido rojo -¿pintura?-se pregunto ella mientras lo seguía. El horror se apodero de ella por completo al ver los cuerpos degollados y mutilados de dos personas a quienes reconoció casi de inmediato. Se llevo las manos a la boca y comenzó a correr por el pasillo hacia la salida, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos cuando casi llegaba a la puerta. Salió de allí llorando, miro asía atrás y contemplo horrorizada la casa.

-¿Flaky?-una dulce voz llego a sus oídos que hizo que su llenara de alegría, volteo de inmediato y se encontró a su hermana sosteniendo una bolsa negra, aunque ella ni se fijo y se abalanzo sobre su hermana abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Flaily estas bien!- grito de alegría

-Si-contesto con una media sonrisa

Flaky se separo un poco para verla y noto que su ropa y su cara estaban manchadas de sangre, lo que hizo que el horror nuevamente se acumulara en su pecho.

-¿Q-q-que te pa-paso?-logro articular la ojivioleta.

-Ah, esto- señala su ropa y sonríe de forma macabra- solo digamos que…ellos no me volverán a dañar – señalo su bolsa negra y su sonrisa se torno sádica y de alguna manera más amplia, lo que hizo que la oji violeta casi se orinara encima.

-N-no lo h-hiciste-la mira con temor a su respuesta.

-¡Claro que sí!-suelta la bolsa y le da una pequeña patada para que salgan las cabezas. Flaky miraba con horror las cabezas mientras que Flaily sonreía al verlas. Flaky ve a su hermana sonreír y entonces decide mirarla de nuevo a los ojos. Con sus manos levanto el mentón de su hermana y la miro fijamente y no pudo creer lo que veía, los tiernos ojos que siempre eran de un amarillo opaco, que siempre expresan amor y ternura, ahora fueron reemplazados por unos sádicos ojos amarillos intensos y brillantes, que expresaban pura maldad.

-T-Tú no eres mi hermana-dijo soltándola y alejándose de ella.

-Si lo soy, mírame soy idéntica a ti.

-N-no ¡ella no mataría!-exclamo.

-¿Como sabes?, además, ya lo hice-mira a las cabezas

-¡¿Por qué?! Ellos no merecían morir de esta manera ¡nadie merece morir así!-la mira claramente alterada.

-¿Ni siquiera ellos?-en un tono cortante callo de inmediato a su hermana - Tú no sabes lo todo lo que hicieron, nunca te conté todo lo que hicieron.-contesto con rabia

-¿Qué?

-Ellos no solo me maltrataban con golpes, me dejaron sin comida porque esa caprichosa mujer quería mas maquillaje para ocultar su horrenda cara – miro a su tía- ¡y ese despreciable infeliz me dejo sin inocencia!-señalo la cabeza sin vida de su tío.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto abriendo como platos sus ojos.

-¡Me quito la virginidad! ¡Me violo! ¡¿Cómo quieres que te lo explique?!- pregunto enfada al recordarlo- él lo hizo y ella no lo detuvo- señalo a ambas cabezas

Flaky se quedo muda, sin palabras, no sabía que responder, sabía que esa no era su hermana y que no dudaría en matarla si la hacía enojar.

-L-lo siento…-logro pronunciar.

-No me interesan tus disculpas, el ya no me hará daño, ni él ni nadie y tu… no dirás nada a nadie-la mira con la cabeza agachada, su fleco le cubría levemente los ojos, embosco una sonrisa sádica para intimidarla-me asegurare de ello-saca el cuchillo que tenía guardado bajo la camisa y se acerca a ella.

-¡No! ¡Flaily por favor reacciona! No lo hagas- rogo Flaky cayendo de espaldas al suelo y tapándose la cara con el brazo derecho. En eso Flaily lanzo un grito ahogado, soltando el cuchillo, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y cerro con fuerza los ojos, dejándose caer de rodillas sobre el pasto.

-aaaaaaaaggggghhh!-gimió dolida la chica aun con la manos sujetas a la cabeza.

-¡Flaily!-reacciono la ojivioleta acercándose a su hermana.

-F-Flaky-levanto levemente la cabeza. Flaky vio como los ojos de su hermana volvían a ser opacos y se llenaban de lágrimas.

-No, ¡no! ¡¿Que eh hecho?!- dijo aterrorizada mirando sus temblorosas manos y llenándolas de lagrimas  
-Tranquila, no le diré nada a nadie, todo estará bien-dijo la ojivioleta en un intento por calma a su hermana, pero fue en vano.  
-¡No! ¡Tú no entiendes!-exclamo con el rostro bañado en lagrimas-te hare daño si me quedo cerca de ti-dijo levantándose. Miro a su hermana y vio el terror y dolor reflejados en sus llorosos ojos violetas.-Lo siento Flaky-dijo en un hilo de voz antes de salir corriendo de allí y desaparecer rápidamente sin dejar rastro alguno Flaky corrió tras ella pero rápidamente la perdió de vista. Se dejo caer de rodillas y con unos gritos ahogados llamo a su hermana y le rogo que volviera, pero ya era tarde ella ya se había desvanecido.


	3. Chapter 3

La idea original es de: Flaily-chan y fue editado por: Thali-chan

FanFic de HTF.

Las gemelas.

Cap. 3: El rencuentro.

Casi 10 años han pasado desde entonces, y varias cosas cambiaron. Flaky se vio obligada a continuar sin su hermana. Lo que vio ese día nunca se lo conto a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos más confiables, así también quedo con un profundo miedo, este miedo la estaba dominando volviéndola alguien muy asustadiza y que teme hasta a su propia sombra. A pesar de eso, ella pudo hacer amigos y tener una vida "normal" pero con pequeños traumas que intentaba ocultar.

En algún lugar de la ciudad una chica pelirroja charlaba con una peli azul con algunos mechones celestes. La pelirroja sumergida en sus pensamientos, mientras que la peli azul parloteaba como un loro, esta estaba pensando en el decimo aniversario de la desaparición de su hermana. La peli azul logro notar esto y decidió llamarle la atención.

-Flaky-llamo la peli azul con un tono de preocupación en su voz, la pelirroja reacciono y volteo la verla.

-¿S-si, P-petunia?-pregunto forzando una sonrisa en el rostro y con su típico tono tembloroso de voz.

-Te noto algo distraída Flaky ¿te ocurre algo? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿pasa algo malo hoy?- baño de preguntas a la pobre ojivioleta que quedo temblando.

-¿Q-qu-que dices? N-no me pa-pasa nada- intentaba contestar sin miedo pero le fue imposible-T-tranquila Petunia, so-solo estaba pensando e-en t-tonterías mías- sonrió, pero sus labios no podían evitar temblar y por dentro maldecía su propia torpeza.

-Okay…si tú lo dices…-respondió obviamente sin creerle.

En eso llega corriendo una peli rosa, esta estaba agitada por su carrera y recuperando el aliento se dirige a las chicas.

- h-hola chicas-dijo aun sin aliento.

-Hola Giggles ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes chismes?-pregunto la peli azul un poco burlona en la última pregunta. La peli rosa asintió sonriendo y prosiguió.

-Alguien nuevo llego a happy tree, ¿qué opinan? ¿Quieren conocerlo o conocerla? - pregunto aun mas sonriente. Las chicas intercambiaron miradas y luego asintieron con la cabeza.

-¡Yei!-exclamo felizmente la peli rosa y les tomo de las muñecas a ambas prácticamente arrastrándolas por la calle.-¡Vamos ya quiero saber quién es!- exclamo la peli rosa en vista de que sus amigas no tenían prisa.

-¿Y tu como sabes donde esta?-pregunto la peli azul

-Eh, me lo dijeron por ahí jajaja-hecho a reír la peli rosa

-Sí que eres chismosa-dijo la peli azul y se comenzó a reír con ella, Flaky tampoco se resistió por mucho tiempo la risa del comentario de Petunia, y ahí estaban las tres caminando por las calles, riendo como perfectas dementes…

En otra parte de la ciudad, la misteriosa recién llegada desempacaba sus pertenencias y acomodaba un poco el lugar donde viviría. De repente alguien toca la puerta y esta va a abrirla para encontrarse a una sonriente peli morada la cual cambia su expresión al ver a la recién llegada.

-¿Flaky?-pregunto sorprendida-¿te compraste otra casa?

La pelirroja la miro con confusión, y solo le miro raro.

-Eh…no, no te conozco, solo tengo una casa en esta ciudad es esta-mira un momento a la casa y luego vuelve a ver a la peli morada que la mira aun mas extrañada.-No recuerdo haberte visto antes pero puede que sí, y no me acuerde, veras antes yo vivía en esta ciudad pero luego me tuve que ir y ahora regrese luego de, eh, creo que unos 9 o 10 años, creo-se lleva el dedo al mentón, y queda con un gesto pensativo en el rostro. La peli morada comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Jajajaja hay amiga…que bromista estas hoy jaja pero si yo eh sido tu amiga desde hace unos 10 años ¡¿Cómo puedes jugar así?!- entre tantas risas no se entendía muy bien lo que decía.

-No, tú me estas confundiendo, mis únicas amigas son Lia y Rin, yo a ti no te he visto jamás-contesto un poco enfadada al ver que no se dejaba de reírse-Definitivamente me estas confundiendo con otra.

-jajá, No, no lo creo, la única pelirroja de este pueblo eres tú, Flaky.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Eh, por tu nombre Flaky-respondió con confusión.

-Ah, ya veo, no tu me estas confundiendo con mi hermana Flaky yo soy Flaily su gemela-contesto riendo

-¿Ge-gemelas? ¡no pude ser! ¡Flaky si esto es una broma te juro que-le interrumpe la pelirroja

-No es broma, Flaky es mi hermana gemela-sonríe

-¡Tengo que verlo por mi misma!-la agarra del brazo-ven con migo vamos a buscar a tu "hermana" suele estar donde Petunia y Giggles.-dijo llevándosela

-O-ok, de todos modos más tarde quería buscarla para darle una sorpresita-dijo sonriendo mientras era alada con fuerza por la peli morada.- (Que amiga más rara tienes hermanita…)-pensó mientras veía como la arrastraba aquella peli morada vestida enteramente de lana blanca-(jaja parece una ovejita ¡qué bonito!)-se imagino a la chica como oveja lo cual le saco una pequeña risa, la cual la peli morada ignoro.

Primero fueron a su casa, la cual Flaily reconoció casi de inmediato, la peli morada toco bruscamente la puerta y al ver que nadie respondía, decidieron ir a donde ella solía ir. Recorrieron todo el barrio hasta que llegaron a la casa de Petunia, la cual estaba saliendo de esta con Giggles y Flaky.

-Te debo una disculpa-susurro la peli morada a la oji amarilla.

-Ok…-le responde de forma distraída mirando a su hermana a lo lejos.

La peli morada se acerca Flaky quien hablaba distraídamente con Petunia, Flaily aprovecho y se escondió detrás de la peli morada

-¡hey miedosa!-llama a la pelirroja por el apodo que le dieron sus amigos.

-¿eh, L-Lammy?-volteo a verla.

-Encontré a alguien hoy que me recordó mucho a ti,¡ eh incluso la confundí con tigo! jajaja-se rio- Creo que deberías verla, en verdad es idéntica a ti.

-¿Q-que? N-no entiendo nada-Contesto Flaky con confusión

-Te daré una pista ¡Es la gemela de la que nunca me contaste!- grito furiosa-¿por qué no me dijiste que tenias gemela? Mala amiga-cruzo los brazos en gesto de enojo

-¡¿Co-como?!-entonces nota como una chica pelirroja sale cabizbaja detrás de Lammy frotándose su brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha en señal de un poco de vergüenza que también veía en su pequeño sonrojo.

-Ho-hola hermanita, mira soy yo Flaily-queda enfrente de Flaky la cual está paralizada de la emoción.-ha pasado mucho pero…volví-sonríe-o ya…¿ya te olvidaste de mi?- las lagrimas de felicidad se desbordaron de sus ojos mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa a su hermana la cual estaba igual. Flaky ya no se contuvo y la abrazo con todo lo que tenia de fuerza y llenando la espalda de su hermana de la lagrimas.

- C-claro que no te olvide, nunca lo haría y lo sabes.-dijo ella en pleno llanto.

Las amigas de Flaky solo se quedaron ahí, mirando la escena sin entender que rayos había pasado. Finalmente se separaron y cada una le dedico una sonrisa a la otra. Petunia se acerco un poco incomoda a Flaky.

-Tu…-le desordena el pelo a Flaky-¡¿Cómo fue que nunca nos dijiste que tenias una hermana?!-repitió la pregunta de la peli morada-¡Ademases tu gemela!-la pelirroja se encogió de hombros y puso cara de no se- Grrrr-gruño enojada porque su amiga le había puesto nuevamente cara de ¿perdón? Y eso la enfurecía-Bueno…como sea, ¡Bienvenida! mucho gusto en conocerte Flaily-se dirigió a la ojiamarillenta forzando una gran sonrisa para disimular su enojo-yo me llamo Petunia y ella es Giggles.

-Hola mucho gusto-saludo la peli rosa

-Y ya conoces a Lammy ¿verdad?-señala a la peli morada-bueno te damos la bienvenida y esperamos que la pases muy bien-le sonrió

-Muchas gracias, es un gusto para mí también.-les dedico una sonrisa cálida, su voz era dulce y tranquilizadora lo cual le encanto a Petunia que o se resistió a la ternura de la chica y le abrazo muy fuerte dejándola casi sin oxigeno. Con esta escena todas se comenzaron a reir, era inevitable reir con la expresiones de la pobre pelirroja asfixiándose por el abrazo de la peli azul.

-Ya petunia es suficiente jajá-Dijo la peli rosa separándola.

-Gr-gracias-agradeció la pelirroja sin aliento.-Pero antes de que se diera cuenta su hermana la había envuelto nuevamente en sus brazos, pero no le asfixio como Petunia, fue un abrazo tierno, dulce, uno que Flaky había querido dar a su hermana durante casi 10 años.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto-susurro en un hilo de voz en el oído de su hermana. Flaily no respondió sino correspondiendo al abrazo, pero no pudo pronunciar otra palabra más.

Así Flaily vuelve a la ciudad de donde huyo hace tantos años y comienza la verdadera historia…


	4. Chapter 4

La idea original es de: Flaily-chan y fue editado por: Thali-chan

FanFic de HTF.

Las gemelas.

Cap 4 Buscando respuestas

Hacia un día, que ya había llegado la pelirroja pero su hermana quiere saber más de lo que paso cuando la abandono aquel día.  
-F-Flaily despierta ya amaneció hermana- dijo la ojimorada en un tono alegre, tierno y con su típico toque de timidez  
-Mmmh...¿Eh? aah…-se quejo-¿porque no me dejas dormir mas? tengo mucho sueño-dijo somnolienta con la cara en la almohada.  
-Y-ya es hora de levantarse hermana-insistió Flaky dándole palmadas en la espalda.  
-hhaaa- bostezo intentando levantarse - ¿qué hora es? -pregunto frotan doce los ojos.  
-Flaily, so-son las 7:30, arriba es un lindo día, anda levántate -sonrió y luego soltó una risa al ver como su hermana se revolcaba entre las sabanas para levantarse.  
-ok, ok ya me levanto no tengo otra opción-se rindió-Permiso-pidió a su hermana que le diera pasa para salir de la cama.  
- ¡sí!-exclamo triunfante- ¡Ya levántate!- se rio dando pequeños aplausos de la alegría mientras que de un salto se aparto de la cama de su hermana, para luego dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.  
- ¡Ach…!, que odiosa es, ¿Quién se levanta a esta hora un sábado?-mascullo entre dientes bajito para que no la oyera.  
- ¡¿Q-que dijiste?! ¡Ya ven de una vez floja! -exclamo gritando desde la cocina  
- si, si ya voy...- dijo molesta y se dirigió a donde estaba su hermana.  
-Tengo una pregunta para ti hermana- dijo la oji amarilla  
- S-si dime-contesto sonriendo.  
-¿cómo entraste en mi casa si tú no tienes la llave de aquí, eh?-  
-jajaja-se rio- fácil entre por tu ventana trasera- la señalo con el dedo índice a la ventana que aun seguía abierta.  
-¡¿Qué?!-miro a donde apuntaba su hermana-Ah...-suspiro-rayos olvide cerrar esa ventana, debo bloquearlas todas si no quiero que un gallo madrugador como tú me despierte tan temprano, gracias por recordármelo-dijo Flaily con la mirada perdida en la dirección de la ventana que dejaba entrar unos leves rayos de luz del sol que la dejaron hipnotizada.

-N-no es nada-se acerca a la mesa con un plato de tostadas con mermelada en las manos y una tazón de cereal en la otra-Ten, tu desayuno-pronuncio mientras posaba la taza y el plato delicadamente sobre la mesa, Flaily volvió a ver a su hermana un poco confundida- no me lo agradezcas jaja- sonrió y fue a buscar su desayuno.

-Bien, pero yo sola puedo preparármelo hermana-se acerca a la mesa y mira un poco molesta a su hermana que se acercaba con su taza de café-pero gracias de todos modos-sonrió y comenzó a devorar su cereal a gran velocidad lo cual provoco la risa de su hermana.

-jajaja no es nada-dijo la oji morada sonriendo- para eso somos hermanas-susurro lo ultimo por lo que la oji amarillenta no la escucho.

- Aahh…todo estuvo delicioso-dijo la oji amarilla frotando su estomago con una cara de satisfacción que le divertía a la ojimorada.

-jajaja ¡que rápido comes! No pasaron ni 2 minutos y ya te acabaste el cereal y mis tostadas- dijo algo sorprendida al ver los platos vacios.-yo ni puedo terminar mi café en ese tiempo-mostro su tasa que aun estaba por la mitad.

-Es que en realidad, hace unos días no he comido casi nada por eso tenía tanta hambre, tranquila ¿sí?- dijo en tono apenado, pudo notar que su hermana deseaba las tostadas que ella había liquidado en 40 segundos…-eh, ¿lo siento?-vio como su hermana la veía sorprendida.

- ¡¿C-co-como que no comiste casi nada?!-pregunto casi a gritos, a lo cual su hermana respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si no le diera mucha importancia-ach…-suspiro tranquilizándose y bebió un sorbo de su tasa-Eso te hará mal ¿sabes?- Dijo preocupada Flaky mirando a su hermana

-Ya lo sé, tranquila por favor, me siento mal cuando te preocupas tanto…-la miro frunciendo levemente el seño-¡y no me mires así, solo me haces sentir peor!-exclamo en voz alta lo cual asusto un poco a Flaky, haciendo que casi derramara su café.-ah, lo siento-se rasca la nuca culpable-y-yo iré a tomar un baño, eso tal vez me tranquilice ¿sí?-se levanto d la mesa y se dirigió al baño, no antes de tomar una toalla del estante.

- o-ok- término su café- bueno me voy, nos vemos en la casa de Petunia- sonrió dirigiéndose a la puerta

- ok nos vemos allá-dijo mientras llenaba la tina de agua tibia que dejaba escapar unas cuantas líneas de vapor sobre el agua

*En casa de Petunia*  
-¡Hola Flaky!- exclamo peli azul con una sonrisa

-H-hola, Petunia ¿Cómo estás?-saludo de forma cortes a su amiga

-Bien-sonríe ampliamente-¿y tu hermana vendrá, verdad?

-s-si-afirmo con la cabeza-aunque…-mira el reloj y ve que ya eran las 9:10- ya se esta tardando un poco-dijo extrañada.  
*A la vuelta de la esquina*

-¡Demonios! ya se me hizo tarde-mira su reloj brazalete rojo con detalles en blanco- Y todo porque no encontraba mis audífonos- miro con enojo los audífonos en su mano derecha. Miro al frente para ubicarse un poco en el barrio en donde se encontraba, miro varias casas hasta que fijo la vista en una de ellas-oh, esa de allá era la casa de Petunia-comenzó a trotar en dirección a la casa- jajaja ya casi llego-comento para sí misma emocionada al ver la corta distancia que quedaba. En eso algo se interpuso en su camino, al no poder esquivarlo, no pudo hacer más que enfrentar su caída al suelo, arrastrado a la cosa o persona que provoco el choque, y llego a hacerse una leve raspadura en las rodilla, en eso sintió que alguien la ayuda levantándola del suelo, tomándola por debajo de las axilas con delicadeza de no hacerle daño, cuando quedo de pie dio un rápido giro y da un pequeño salto hacia atrás, ahí se encuentra a un chico alto de cabello azul, vestía buzo celeste, una remera roja y una cinta del mismo tono que su remera que enmascaraba su cara.  
-¿Quien eres tú?-dijo la oji amarilla poniéndose en posición de ataque cerrando con fuerza los puños

-¿Que no te acuerdas de mí? soy tu amigo, Splendid, ¿o acaso te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza y tienes amnesia Flaky? jaja-rio ante la confusión de la peli rojiza

-¿eh? No, yo no soy Flaky-bajo la guardia y relajo los puños un poco- mi nombre Flaily, soy su hermana gemela- desvió la mirada un poco molesta-odio cuando nos confunde de esta manera-dijo enfadada

-Ah, eres su hermana- se acerco sonriendo- wow ustedes sique se parecen-sonrió-si no fuera por los ojos no te distinguiría de ella jajaja-se rio un poco- pero mucho gusto en conocerte Flaily -dijo Splendid ofreciéndole la mano en señal de amistad.

-Gracias, el gusto es mío- le da la mano por un instante-pero ya me tengo que ir, mi hermana me está esperando en casa de Petunia-miro la hora otra vez y se dio cuenta de que eran las 9:30- adiós –se despidió con la mano y le dedico una sonrisa antes de marcharse a trote.

-adiós- se despidió de la misma forma- y cuídate, no vayas a caerte otra vez-rio un poco el peli azul

-¡No prometo nada!-dijo riendo a lo lejos.

*Aun en la casa de Petunia*

-¿P-porque no llega aun?-pregunto muy preocupada Flaky mientras caminaba en círculos-¿le habrá pasado algo? –se detuvo a ver a la peli azul que estaba sentada en la mesa con una taza de té en las manos.

-Ya llegara, no te desesperes- dijo calmada bebiendo un sorbo de té con los ojos cerrados en eso tocaron la puerta. Flaky volteo con rapidez y un poco de miedo por el brusco tocar de la puerta-Es ella-afirmo petunia levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Al abrirla efectivamente era Flaily con la ropa con un poco de tierra y un par de raspaduras en la rodilla derecha.-Flaily ¿Qué te-antes de finalizar la pregunta Flaily le respone.

-Tuve un pequeño accidente de venida y me caí, no es nada-se sacude la tierra de la camisa.

-Está bien, pasa- le cede el paso.

-Gracias.-Flaily entro, pero ni bien piso la alfombra fue rodeada por los débiles brazos de Flaky la cual casi lloraba de preocupación-

-¡Flaily! ¡¿Por qué tardaste tan-miro la vestimenta de su hermana y la raspadura en la rodilla-¿Q-qu-que te paso?-pregunto asustada.

-No paso nada, solo me caí de venida, ya tranquilízate, no es el fin del mundo-agarra de los cachetes a Flaky jalándolos un poco para jugar con ella.-Ya te lo dije ¿o no? NO TE PREUCUPES -remarco la ultima frase.

-Está bien, ¡ahí suéltame, esto duele!- se libero de las manos de su hermana que hecho a reír por su reacción.

-Jajaja-como me pude divertir sin ver sus escenas-se burlo petunia.

-Bu-bueno a lo que venimos Flaily-dijo un poco sonrojada de la vergüenza la ojivioleta.

-¿eh?-respondió confundida.

-Vinimos a hablar de "eso" ¿recuerdas? Petunia es una de mis mejores amigas y también es en la que mas confio-miro a la peli azul-Ademas…me estuvo interrogando desde que te fuiste a tu casa-la miro un tanto molesta, Petunia solo sonrió tiernamente, como si fuera un ángel que jamás haría tal cosa.

-Ah…eso…-en sus ojos se notaba un brillo de tristeza que no paso por alto a la vista de Flaky y Petunia.

-¿Q-que ocurre?-pregunto la ojivioleta y se acerca un poco a Flaily-¿Flaily? Le toca el hombro.

-Flaky…no te mentiré-la mira a punto de soltar una lagrima- No es fácil hablar de esto, pero tu mereces saber-se seca la lagrima que se le había escapado-pero ya pude ver que el no saber que me ocurre a ti te afecta, es por eso que te preocupas tanto ¿verdad?-Flaky no pudo decir nada, había dado en el blanco. Flaily suspiro y continuo-Te lo diré, Petunia, tu también puedes oír, pero no se lo dirás a NADIE-remarco lo ultimo mirándola seria. Petunia asintió y se acerco a Flaky le ofreció asiento para que Flaily pudiera relatarlo bien detalladamente, antes de que empezara petunia le coloco una bandita a la herida que tenia Flaily en la rodilla.

-B-bien te escuchamos-dijo la ojivioleta mirando a su hermana que intentaba aguantarse las lagrimas.

-Yo…mmmh…no sé por dónde empezar-se llevo la mano derecha a la cabeza.

-Tomate tu tiempo-dijo Petunia haciéndole saber que no había prisa.

-Bien…comenzare con advertirles…-miro seria a las dos- Eh descubierto que soy bipolar, tengo un trastorno que comenzó a asentarse hace unos 10 años-miro a su a hermana a quien enseguida se le vino a la mente ese día.-Ese trastorno surge cuando me altero mucho, y puedo ser muy peligrosa, al punto que la vida de quienes me rodean corre peligro, es muy difícil de controlar y generalmente me puede dominar con facilidad, así que si me ven raro o diferente, se los ruego, corran-Mira al piso.

Ni Flaky ni Petunia podían creer lo que la oji amarilla les decía, pero el brillo en sus ojos decía que todo era verdad. Flaky comenzó a comprender que había pasado hacia 10 años, quedando junto a Petunia boquiabierta.

-En realidad no soy yo la que actúa-continuo-ahí un ser dentro de mi, que apareció en mis sueños hace mucho tiempo, cuando pasaba frio y habré por culpa de mis tíos, creo. Era una sombra que siempre me decía que me decía que podría dejar de sufrir si les mataba. Yo siempre me negaba hasta que ese día ella me domino por completo y…lo hizo- dos lagrimas brotaron d sus ojos, Flaky entendió de inmediato y le acaricio la cabeza con delicadeza diciendo que todo estaba bien, por otro lado Petunia analizo un momento lo que escuchaba, se le paralizo el pecho al comprender que estaba ante una homicida, pero al ver la tristeza que presentaban las gemelas decidió usar la empatía y ponerse en el lugar de sus amigas, intentando comprender la dolorosa situación. Flaily se seco el par de lagrimas y continuo-Me fui temiendo que te pudiera hacer algo Flaky-miro a su hermana-y desde entonces no fue muy agradable-desvió su mirada de nuevo al piso-en el tiempo que me fui, la sombra hizo cosas muy malas, ahora todos me temen por culpa de este ser a quien ahora tanto odio-ya no se controlaba, sus lagrimas brotaban constantemente pero aun se entendía lo que decía-Entonces conocí a quienes fueron mis únicas amigas, Lia y Rin, dos chicas que a pesar de conocer mi condición me hablaban eh intentaban consolarme- sonrió levemente por un segundo pero luego volvió a arquear los labio hacia abajo.-Yo me aleje de ellas para no lastimarlas…

-¿Qu-que mas hizo la sombra?-pregunto perturbada Petunia.

-Mucho, a veces no recuerdo lo que hago cuando estoy en ese estado, pero siempre recobro la conciencia cuando es demasiado tarde…

-F-Fla-Flaily…-miro a su hermana y la abrazo consoladoramente.

-No quiero…-susurro-¡No quiero lastimar a nadie!-se desplomo en llanto abrazando a su hermana.

-Tra-tranquila…no lo harás, te ayudare-dijo tranquilizándola.

-Guardaremos tu secreto-dijo la peli azul viendo como la oji amarilla no se calmaba.

-Gracias-volvió a susurrar intentando tranquilizarse en los brazos de su hermana


	5. Chapter 5

La idea original es de: Flaily-chan y fue editado por: Thali-chan

FanFic de HTF.

Las gemelas.

Cap. 5: Discusiones.

Hacia una semana que Flaily había llegado al pueblo y ya se había instalado por completo en su nueva casa, hasta el momento no ah tenido ningún ataque bipolar y a logrado controlarse bien durante la semana, también había tomado una rutina diaria y había formado lazos de amistad con algunos habitantes de Happy Tree, pero aun no conocía a todos  
Cierta ojimorada estaba en la casa de Petunia, esta charlaba de forma animada con sula propietaria, pero Petunia a pesar de estar sonriendo, se le notaba muy preocupada por alguna razón que no se atrevía a decir, pero al parecer ya no se pudo aguantar más.

-F-Flaky…-dijo con la voz temblando , cambiando su sonrisa a un gesto de preocupación que enseguida apago la risa de la pelirroja que comenzó a sentir miedo por el brusco cambio de actitud de la peli azul.-Te tengo q-que preguntar…-desvió un momento la mirada.

-S-si dime-pregunto Flaky un poco acobardada al ver que la peli azul la volvía a mirar.

-Se que hade ser muy difícil para ti y para Flaily y por eso no te lo había preguntado, pero la duda me carcome por dentro-dijo nerviosa mirando a su amiga con un poco de lastima en su mirada.

-¿Q-que es?- pregunto de nuevo acobardada imaginándose la pregunta que le haría.

-N-no quiero que te enojes, ni que te lo tomes a mal, ya que es una pregunta que incluso para mi es difícil de hacer pero…-continuo del mismo modo en que lo había hecho antes.

-¡¿Cuál es?!-dijo casi en un grito la pelirroja ya impaciente por las reacciones de su amiga que solo la ponían más nerviosa.

-B-bien…pero no te enojes-dijo tratando de calmarla con un movimiento de manos.

-Ya dime...-contesto a punto de colapsar.

-¿Q-que paso "e-ese día"?y-ya sabes…en e-el que Flaily…huyo-la voz de la peli azul apenas se distinguía. Flaky no supo responder, se quedo muda, sin palabras, congelada por el miedo, y cuando pronunció "ese día" un escalofrió recorrió todo su ser.-S-sabia que esto pasaría-miro a su amiga que aun estaba congelada.

-E-es-eso…-intentaba hablar con claridad.-Y-yo…n-no s-se-logro decir en un hilo de voz que dejo a la peli azul con una mirada extrañada.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto sorprendida por la respuesta de Flaky.

-F-Flaily nunca me dio m-muchos d-detalles de eso…pasaron muchas cosas ese día, y prefiero no recordarlas ahora-miro con tristezas suelo-p-pero yo eh deducido mi-mis propias t-teorías sobre lo que le p-paso a Flaily, aunque…todas son muy ilógicas y me es difícil decir que una de ellas pueda ser verdad-se le escapo una lagrima que fue seguida por otras tres o cuatro, pero solo le basto la primera lagrima para darse cuenta de que a su amiga en serio le dolía el tema y era mejor cortarlo antes de que la pelirroja estallara en llanto, pero si lo hacía no habría otra oportunidad para aclarar las dudas que la carcomían o al menos saber un poco más del pasado de su amiga.  
-¿E-es tan grave?-pregunto de nuevo-¿Es cierto que ella casi mato a un pueblo?

-N-no se-contesto intentando controlar sus lagrimas.

-Esto es difícil pero…¿no crees que es mejor que ella se valla, antes de que ate a alguien?

-¡¿Qué?!-prácticamente grito esa pregunta.

-¿No crees que sea peligroso que ella esté aquí, ella misma dijo que era un peligro y por eso se fue-continuo-¿Qué tal si nos mata a nosotras, tus amigas?¿Recuerdas lo que paso con Flippy?¿Y si es peor?

-Es mi hermana, ¡¿Cómo puedes de sir eso?!-pregunto con enfado.

-Es que ella dijo que era peligroso y que incluso te podría hacer daño ¿y si te mata?

-Ella se fue durante 10 años ¡10 años! ¿no quiero que se vuelva a ir!-grito llorando ante la perspectiva de que su amiga quería que su hermana se aleje de nuevo-¡Tu misma lo dijiste, es difícil, pero no por eso la tenemos que echar!-se estaba descontrolando y había sucedido lo que la peli azul temía que pasara, Flaky reacciono mal-¡¿Que mejor amiga sugiere eso?!-Esa pregunta colmo el vaso, Petunia se sintió profundamente ofendida con eso y se descontrolo también.

-¡¿Y qué clase de mejor amiga no le dice nada a su mejor amiga sobre su bipolar hermana gemela?!¡Tu tampoco tienes derecho a decir eso, siendo que nos conocemos desde hace muchísimo tiempo y nunca mencionaste una sola palabra al respecto!-exclamo estallando de furia.

-¡Es difícil hablar sobre el día en el que viste a tus tíos muertos y a tu hermana a punto de matarte!¡¿Sabes?!-esa oración se le escapo de la boca, ni siquiera pensó lo que había dicho, no hasta que vio como su amiga la miro asustada.

-¿C-como?-pregunto la peli azul perturbada.

-Tu no entiendes-siguió llorando-Pasaron cosas horribles ese día y no quería recordarlas hablándote de ellas.-Petunia quedo muda, un silencio tomo posesión de la habitación, solo se escuchaba el sollozo de Flaky. En eso se abre de forma brusca la puerta.


	6. Chapter 6

La idea original es de: Flaily-chan y fue editado por: Thali-chan

FanFic de HTF.

Las gemelas.

Cap. 6: Empiezan los problemas.

-¡Hola!-Entro una peli rosa sonriendo hasta que vio como Flaky lloraba de forma desconsolada y Petunia estaba inmóvil frente a ella.-¿Pe-pero que…?-miro a sus amigas extrañada. Petunia miraba a Flaky con expresión de arrepentimiento y se mordía el labio inferior a medida que caían al suelo las lágrimas de Flaky quien no dejaba de mirar al suelo.-¿Pero que diablos paso?-soltó su bolso y corrió hasta Flaky-¿Flaky, por que estas llorando?-pregunto posando su mano en el hombro derecho de la peli roja.

-Giggles…-pronuncio en un hilo de voz casi inaudible, no podía hablar a causa de su sollozo. La peli rosa se percato de la inutilidad de su acto y decidió interrogar a Petunia.

- ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto de nuevo un poco mas impaciente, pero la peli azul también estaba muda. Giggles ya no soportaba ver a su amiga llorar de esa manera, y la enfurecía mas el hecho de que no le respondieran-¡¿Puede decirme alguien que fue lo que paso?!-estallo en un grito desesperado.

-¿Por qué…?-susurro Flaky para si misma, sin embargo Petunia y Giggles clavaron su vista en Flaky quien comenzó a controlar sus lagrimas permitiéndole hablar.

-¿-F-Flaky?- se acerco la peli rosa, la peli azul la imito pero un poco mas distanciada.

-¿Por qué…?-Levanto la vista dejando escapar otro par de lagrimas-¡¿POR QUE NO QUIERES QUE ESTE CON MI PROPIA HERMANA?-finalmente estallo de nuevo en llanto, dejando Giggles aun mas confusa.

-¡Eso no responde mi pregunta!-exclamo la peli rosa-¡¿ a qué te refieres con eso?! Yo no te dicho que eso Flaky-miro frustrada a las dos sin recibir respuesta alguna-¡Responde a mi primera pregunta y asi podre ayudarte amiga!

-Flaky… yo no quise hacerte daño- la pelia azul se acerco un poco mas a ella ignorando por completo a la peli rosa que estaba a punto de llorar de la rabia de ser ignorada-Sabes lo que te quise decir con "eso" ¿o no?

-S-sí, pero…-desvió la mirada-¡No quiero eso de nuevo!-exclamo antes de levantarse y salir corriendo de la casa.

- ¡¿what the fuck?! ¡¿Que m***** fue todo eso?! ¡¿Por qué? ¡ ¡¿Por qué?!¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no me dicen?!

-P-por que…ni yo se la respuesta Giggles…-la miro con expresión de tristeza.

-Si me dices ¡yo podre ayudar!- se acerco as amiga y poso su mano sobre su hombro

-Lo se… pero prefiero explicártelo con Flaky, en otro momento más…calmado ¿si?- le sonrió falsamente y luego volvió a su expresión de tristeza.

-Con eso no me engañas…pero comprendo, me lo explicaran bien después, DETALLE POR DETTALLE-resalto bien la última frase mientras la miraba a los ojos- Flaky es mi amiga también.

-Si…pero esto lo cause yo y mi enorme bocota, asi que ire a buscarla yo sola y no quiero que me sigas ¿capichi?- coloco su dedo en la frente de su amiga.

- Si, si, capichi,capichi…-dijo rodando los ojos y con un tono de molestia en la voz

La peli azul asintió aliviada y volteo para comenzar a correr detrás de su amiga pero tan pronto llego a la calle se detuvo a ver a ambos lados para saber a por donde había ido, pero ya se había desvanecido del escenario forzando a la peli azul a correr sin rumbo con la vaga esperanza de poder encontrar a su amiga y aclarar todo.

Petunia busco en casi todos los lados, recorrió 5 barrios vecinos y se aseguraba de revisar bien en los callejones, Petunia conocía a Flaky muy bien, bien sabía lo miedosa que era y que solía escapar de los problemas antes de afrontarlos, la peli roja de pequeña siempre se escondía en los callejones para llorar a escondidas sentada sobre las cajas de madera que siempre estaban bacías por ahí, Petunia y Giggles lo saben ya que una vez la encontraron y la consolaron, fue en esa ocasión en la que se volvieron amigas. Petunia uso ese recuerdo para hallarla, y busco los puntos en donde ella solía esconderse, pero no estaba por ningún lado.

De repente se detuvo en uno de los callejones, era imposible olvidarlo, era el mismo y viejo callejón en donde encontraron por primera vez a la pequeña Flaky. Quedo un momento detenida en frente del callejón mientras tranquilizaba su agitada respiración, una vez que la controlo entro caminando mientras que con la mano acariciaba suavemente la pared mientras avanzaba, alejo su mano al llegar a un montón de cajas grandes y de madera que estaban acomodadas exactamente de la misma forma que lo estaban hacia tantos años, un poco mas descuidadas y maltratas por la lluvia, la madera estaba mucho mas ennegrecida y parecía un poco podrida, pero aun asi le traia nostalgia a Petunia que paso su mano por la caja de forma delicada tal y como había hecho con la pared, limpio un poco la mugre y se dejo ver una pequeña inscripción que decía : "Los verdaderos amigos somos para consolar, ayudar, apoyar y darte fuerzas para continuar ¡nunca lo olvides! Petunia, Giggles y Flaky verdaderas amigas hasta el fin" al leer eso no pudo evitar soltar lagrimas.

-Lo siento…- gimió para si misma- Flaky, lo siento … te falle-se arrodillo frente a la caja y siguió soltando lagrimas.

-¿Petunia?-dijo alguien a lo lejos, la peli azul miro con los ojos humedecidos y se encontró con un chico de cabello anaranjado y traje a juego con su cabello, a quien al parecer le faltaban ambos antebrazos y lo que tenia de brazos estaba completamente vendado, este miraba a la chica con pura preocupación y curiosidad reflejados en sus ojos cafés.

-¡Handy!-exclamo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Petunia ¿estabas llorando?¿Que te ocurre?-pregunto impaciente mientras se acercaba a ella.

-N-no es nada malo Handy…-dijo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la caja y luego lo volvió a ver- Son solo tontos problemas míos-dijo mientras intentaba sonreír, pero solo quedo en eso, un intento. Handy frunció el ceño y miro un momento a la caja, suspiro y volvió a ver a la peli azul con una expresión de enojo en el rostro.

-Tonta.-dijo en un tono cortante y mirándola directamente a los ojos, Petunia solo pudo quedar con una expresión de asombro por la reacción de Handy.

-¿cómo?-balbuceo con confusión la peli azul.

-Eres realmente una tonta por creer que me iría así como así con una respuesta tan mediocre y falsa con "son problemas míos"-dijo en un tono algo molesto con un toque de fuerza que hizo que la peli azul quedara sin palabras. -Haaa...-suspiro Handy cerrando los ojos por un instante para tranquilizarse un poco, luego de unos segundo los abrió de nuevo y clavo su vista nuevamente en la peli azul.-Tiene que ver con una de tus amigas-no lo preguntaba lo afirmaba. Petunia se quedo en silencio con la vista en el piso, no podía decir nada siendo que había acertado en el blanco.-Oye…¡ no estés triste por eso!-dijo mientras se encorvaba levemente para estar a la altura de la mirada de Petunia quien levanto un poco la vista y dejo correr un lagrima por su mejilla.-¿Ves lo tonta que eres? No deberías llorar por esto… se que duele pelearse con una persona cercana y que esa persona se enoje con tigo se siente como ser atropellado por un camión lleno de gordos…pero, cierta vez me dijeron "quien se enoja se debe desenojar" y es muy cierto-le sonrió ampliamente.

-Jaj-rio mientras secaba su lagrima-¿aun recuerdas eso? –lo miro sonriendo levemente.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Es totalmente cierto ¡Tu eres realmente tonta para olvidar tus propias palabras!-dijo antes de reírse lo que hizo que la peli azul riera con el.

-Oye…gracias por hacerme ver como una idiota, lo necesitaba-rio de nuevo-ahora que lo pienso…me siento como Splendid después de esto-agrego, Handy rio a carcajadas por ese último comentario y Petunia lo acompaño. Finalmente Handy logro controlar su risa para hablar sobre lo primero.

-¡No tienes que agradecer! Yo estoy aquí para apoyarte siempre ¿lo olvidas?-sonrió cálidamente lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en la peli azul, pero se borro casi de inmediato cuando volvió a hablar.

-Aun asi debo agradecerte-sonrió- Pero es urgente que hable con Flaky…-dijo sin bajar la sonrisa pero se le noto algo de preocupación en los ojos.

-Entiendo…-dijo desviando la mirada-oye pero no lloraras mas ¿verdad?

-no, no lo hare gracias a ti-sonrió cerrando los ojos haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara un poco.

-No es nada-respondió mirando a otro lado para que Petunia no se diece cuanta- Ah, y para que lo sepas, vi a Flaky dirigirse a la casa de su hermana hace unos minutos, ya debe de haber llegado.-informo a la peli azul.-Por eso adivine que era con ella el problema, arreglalo todo y no llores mas ¿si?

-Si, eso hare-se puso en pie y sonrio de nuevo-Gracias de nuevo Handy

-¡Que no ahí nada que agradecer Petunia!-contesto con algo de enfado.

-Como quieras-dijo seguido de una risita y volvió a la carrera para encontrarse con Flaky. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, jadeaba y jadeaba del cansancio y sus piernas estaban comenzando a cansarse de tanto correr, suspiro al ver la casa de Flaily a unas pocas casas de ahí. Petunia llego a la puerta completamente exhausta, jadeaba mucho y se secaba el sudor con las mangas de la chaqueta que tenia puesta.-Al fin…-suspiro para si misma recuperando su respiración. En eso escucho un fuerte sonido y lo que parecía ser la voz de Flaky gritando.-¡¿Pero que-? ¡¿Flaky?! ¡¿Que pasa?!-pregunto asustada y desesperada a la vez, comenzó a tocar la puerta desesperada y gritando el nombre de amas hermanas pensando que les había pasado algo malo- Si seré…-dijo en un gruñido al percatarse de que estaba abierto.-¡¿Qué demonios pasa que le hicieron a Flaky?!-dijo abriendo de golpe la puerta y quedando inmóvil ante lo que estaba viendo. Flaily estaba tomando a Flaky de la garganta con la mano izquierda y empuñaba con la derecha la pata de una de las sillas que estaban hechas añicos a unos metros de la puerta, Flaky estaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras su hermana la sostenía inmóvil.-¡¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?!-pregunto claramente alterada mientras avanzaba rápidamente a separarlas, Flaily dejo caer su arma al suelo sin reaccionar al empujo que le dio Petunia para separarla de Flaky quien soltaba lagrimas en silencio mientras veía a su hermana con la boca entre abierta y los ojos perdidos en el piso, como si estuviese durmiendo con los ojos abiertos.

-¡Flaky! ¡¿Estas bien?!¡¿Qué paso?!-pregunto la peli azul aun alterada.

-P-Petunia tranquilízate, e-estoy bien-dijo acercandoce un poco a su hermana que aun parecía en trance, pero cuando dio un paso sintió como algo le jalo la blusa desde atrás, era Petunia que la detenía con una mirada de preocupación y le jalaba la blusa para que no se acercase.

N-no pa-pasa nada, Pe-Petunia-reacciono la oji morada temiendo que su hermana no hubiese salido de su estado violento.

-¿Pero-?-pronuncio la peli azul pero fue cortada por Flaily que comenzaba a reaccionar.

-¿Q-que-comenzó a reaccionar Flaily llevándose una mano a la cara, mientras sus ojos se volvían opacos-¿Fla-Flaky?  
-Flaily, ¿es-estas bien?- se acercó a su hermana separándose de la peli azul que solo se quedo viendo en silencio observando como Flaily recapacitaba, no supo qué hacer o que decir al ver como comenzaban a correr las lagrimas en el rostro de la oji amarilla.

. -No, no ¡NO!-se llevo la mano a la boca y se aleja de inmediato de su hermana-y-yo… lo hice de nuevo ¿verdad?-pregunto llenándose de lagrimas al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.  
Nadie le contestaba a la oji amarilla lo cual hacia que se desesperara mas-¡dime! ¡¿lo hice de nuevo?!-ya sin paciencia se levanto del suelo y miro a su hermana que también estaba al borde del llanto-hermana, dímelo…por favor…¿te intente lastimar no es asi?- pregunto ahora casi en un hilo de voz y con cara bañada en lagrimas, Flaky no tuvo otra opción mas que contestar al ver la desesperación de Flaily.

-s-si, lo hiciste…-contesto cabizbaja Flaky-pero…-se levanto rápidamente para acercarse a su hermana-n-no me hiciste nada malo, eso es lo que importa ¿no?-dijo la peli carmesí intentando tranquilizarla mostrando una forzada sonrisa y aguantando las lagrimas, temiendo a lo que podía pasar a continuación

-Tal vez…pero ¿y si hubiese sido peor? ¿ Que hubiera pasado Flaky? - la oji amarilla bajo la cabeza para que su hermana no siguiera viéndola llorar sin control.

-pero no paso ¿o si? Tranquilízate… -dijo mientras acercaba su mano a la cabeza de su hermana, pero esta se alejo antes de siquiera rozar su cabello.

-¡¿Tranquila?!¡¿como quieres que este tranquila con esto?! por eso me fui en primer lugar- dijo claramente alterada, petunia seguía inmóvil, no comprendía lo que había pasado pero por las reacciones ya podía suponer la situación –Flaky yo…-continuo- me marche para que no pasase algo como esto, nada a cambiado, si hoy no te lastimo mañana podría lastimarte o peor…-Flaky ya no aguanto, al oír esas palabras ya sabía lo que venía, no quería oír aquellas palabras de nuevo …pero antes de que se diese cuenta ya estaba en pleno sollozo- y-yo… lo siento hermanita- se le acerca un poco- era inevitable…pensé que lo controlaría pero no…debo irme Flaky-Dijo acompañando as u hermana en sollozo, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla con todo lo que teniia, ya se había dado cuenta de que su lado sádico le impediría estar cerca de quienes ella mas quiere y que ese abrazo seria la despedida definitiva.

-N-no…quédate por favor…-practicamente susurro a su hermana pero Petunia había logrado oírla también-l-lo podemos solucionar todo hermana-le abrazo mas fuerte, como si nunca la fuera a soltar- quédate por favor-suplico la llorosa oji morada mirando a los ojos a su hermana, esta la miro con los ojos lloros al igual que lla y le negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento tanto… pero no te quiero ver herida por mi causa ni por causa de nadie…-miro a petunia un momento- cuídala Petunia, cuida a mi Flaky como si fuera hermana tuya-pidio a la peli azul que solo pudo asentir con tristeza y a la vez culpa.

-¡N-no! –se sujet fuerte a su hermana-¡no me digas esa palabra Flaily!¡no quiero oir esa palabra en tu boca!-advirtio la oji morada.

-Flaky… la miro con pura tristeza en sus amarillentos ojos –Adiós…hermana –Dijo antes de salir corriendo de la casa como había hecho hace 10 años atrás, dirigiéndose a aquel bosque para desaparecer nuevamente de la vida de su hermana pero esta vez no volvería nunca

-¡No!-exclamo la pelirroja corriendo a toda velocidad tras ella-¡Por favor! Por favor…- Flaky iba corriendo lo mas rápido posible pero su hermana nuevamente se alejaba mas y mas de ella, simplemente pudo llorar ante la perspectiva de que su hermana se desvanecía de nuevo.  
La ojimorada finalmente se tropezó y cayó al suelo, no quiso rendirse ahí eh intento levantarse para seguir corriendo, pero justo cuando estaba por volver a su carrera una mano la agarro del hombro, se giro casi de inmediato y era nada más y nada menos que la peli azul que le había alcanzado para detenerla.

-No vale la pena que te lastimes de esta forma…-dijo la peli azul- Esto es difícil tanto como para ti como para ella, no creo que se valla como lo hizo antes, seria mucho incluso para ella volver a irse-forzo una leve sonrisa- ella solo necesita refleccionar, dale ese tiempo.

-Pero esto esta pasando lo mismo que la ultima vez-hablo casi sin aliento por la corrida-e-ella ya dijo esa palabra como lo hizo ante ¡significa que se volverá a ir!-la peli roja volvió a estallar en llanto.

-Como te dije…deja que piense un poco en lo que ocurrió ¿si?- consoló Petunia-Mientras me diras todo lo que paso mientras bebemos un te para calmarte ¿ peli azul le agarro del hombro para tranquilizarla-ya tranquila no se ira del pueblo mañana ya estará por aquí de nuevo solo tienes que darle tiempo para pensar en lo que acaba de ocurrir y me vas a contar todo lo que paso para que este asi ella ok-ok-dijo la oji morada y empezando a contarle todo como fue.

Mientras, Flaily corría a velocidad sin rumbo alguno con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, no le importaba a donde se dirigiese solo quería escapar de ahí lo antes posible, quería huir de nuevo pero a la vez no quería perder de nuevo a su darse cuenta llego al bosque que rodeaba a la ciudad,el mismo en el que había hecho cosas terribles años atrás, se detuvo ante el un momento, jadeo un par de veces y luego trago saliva para recuperar la respiración normal y comenzó a caminar, a cada paso recordaba cada cosa que había hecho hasta entonces , se detuvo en un pequeño claro, bajo la vista cuando se le cruzo por la mente las 2 uniacas amigas que la aceptaban tal y cual era y como las había abandonado tal y como hizo con su hermana, sus lagrimas comenzarona caer al suelo al pesar que debía hacerlo de nuevo.

-(¿Cómo eh podido hacer tantas cosas tan horribles? Alexa tenía razón, soy un monstro…)-pensó para si misma-(Ya ni me reconozco a mi misma…antes…antes no me dominabas…pero ahora, me haz hecho perderme a mi misma)-penso con un poco de enfado-¿Por que?…¿por que?...-susurraba llorando-¿Por qué todo se torno asi?-se pregunto en voz alta pero ella no se había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a hablar sola.-¡¿Por que simplemente no puedo desaparecer?!-dijo en un grito y solo en ese momento se percato de que lo había estado diciendo todo en voz alta, se tapo de inmediato la boca y rezo para que nadie la hubiese escuchado, pro para su desgracia había alguien cerca.

-¿Flayly?-sono una vos peli roja volteo de inmediato para ver quien era y se encontró con un peli azul enmascarado.

-¡¿S-Splendid?!-pregunto un poco asustada.

-El mismo-contesto y se acerco un poco mas-¿Qué tienes?¿por que estabas llorando?

-Eeso no te importa-contesto indiferente dándole la espalda para secarse sus lagrimas sin que el la viera-¿Tu que hacias aquí?-pregunto algo molesta mientras secaba las lagrimas que quedaban.

-Nada en especial,pasaba por aquí y te oi gritar y heme aquí-sonrió algo divertido al contestar.

-Como sea, ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto con un tono de enfado.

-Oye no te enojes-contesto con el mismo tono-ya dije que solo pasaba por el lugar y fue casualidad que tu cuestionaras tan fuerte aquí¡incluso auyentaste a las aves! ¡¿Como querías que no me diera curiosidad?!-pregunto enfadado aunque luego se arripintio al oir sus propias palabras, se avergonzó mucho al ver que Flaily había volteado a verlo sorprendida y arrepentida a la ves, la exprecion de Flaily hizo que el se sonrojara de la vergüenza de haberle contestado tan mal sabiendo que ella estaba triste-L-lo siento-pronuncio con un tono tan penoso que incluso llego a parecer suplica-Y-yo también estaba algo enfadado, pelee con mi hermano y por eso sali a vagar un poco.

-Ah, estamos en las mismas entonces-suspiro Flaily, Splendid la miro extrañado y Flaily entendió de inmediato la razón-es por que pelee con Flaky que estoy aquí, casi hago algo de lo que me arrepentiría el resto de mi existencia y por eso…-bajo la mirada- cuestione la misma-murmuro bajo pero Splendid logro escucharle.

-Ah…entiendo pero ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí? Entiendo que sea un lugar pacifico para pensar pero ya va a anochecer y nunca es bueno estar en el bosque de noche-explico el peli azul.

-Lo mismo pregunto-lo miro un tanto desafiante.

-¡Oye! Yo pregunte primero, y además yo ya ter había dicho que pasaba cerca, no tenia planeado siquiera entrar en el bosque-se justifico un poco molesto.

-¿Tan fuerte grite?-lo miro un poco avergonzada.

-¡Ese no es el punto!-la corto enfadado-contesta la pregunta por favor-le pidió ya con la paciencia agotada.

-Como dije…fue una pelea con Flaky-repitió la peli roja-eso fue todo.

-Y sobre que pelearon? Tal vez pueda ayudar, conozco desde hace mucho a Flaky-contesto con un poco de interés.

-Eso ya no te incumbe ¡No seas tan curioso Splendid! Son MIS problemas y no tuyos-dijo enfadada y recalcando esa palabra. Splendid la miro molesto por eso y después de un momento volvió a tomar la palabra tras un suspiro.

-Bien…como quieras, entonces me ire para que sigas deseando no existir y sigas atrayendo a los animales salvajes con tus gritos-dijo encogiéndose de hombros desinteresadamente mientras volteaba para volver por su camino .

-¡NO ESPERA!-le jalo de la chaqueta-N-no quise tratarte mal…es que como ya sabrás no es bonito pelear con tu hermano o hermana-explico a lo que Splendid hizo una mueca para si mismo-Aaach…-suspiro-Es que hoy no es mi dia…-desvió la mirada hacia el piso-En verdad que no quise tratarte asi, lo siento Splendid-dijo en un tono arrepentido que logro hacer que Splendid se enterneciera por su actitud-Por favor no te enojes con migo y vayas a odiarme como muchos lo hacen…-con esa frase logro que Splendid se sonrojara, al percatarse de eso de inmediato se dio la vuelta y la abrazo para que no lo viera a la cara.

-No te preocupes, yo nunca podría odiarte -consolo a la peli roja.-Me quedo si me explicas -aclaro antes de separarse de ella.

-Eeehhh…-contesto con un tono dudosa.-Es…complicado-suspiro-Son cosas que han pasado no hoy ni ayer, si no años atrás, cuando yo era mucho mas joven…-desvio la mirada-Cosas horribles que es mejor que no sepas-susurro-no te lo puedo contar en detalles, no es el momento y además…-dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo y comenzó a llorar lo que hizo que el peli azul se asustara y no supiera que hacer.-S-si te lo cuento…lo mas seguro es que me odies después y te alejes-continuo con la voz entrecortada por las lagrimas, Splendid solo la miraba sorprendido y no sabia que responderle.

-N-no llores…-seco torpemente la lagrima que corría por la mejilla de Flaily-Debe ser muy doloroso ¿no?-pregunto mirándola entristecido a lo que ella asintió-Bien…No me cuentes si no quieres entonces, es cierto que soy muy curioso y este asunto no me debería incumbir, solo quería saber si podía ayudarte ya que eres mi amiga-explico sonriendo levemente-Pero por lo visto no puedo hacer nada al respecto…lo siento-se disculpo.

-No esta bien-sonrio.

-Ah y una cosa mas…-continuo-Yo nunca te odiaría, ni aunque hayas hecho cosas feas no lo haría jamás, tu seguiras siendo mi amiga y yo sere el tuyo y quiero que sepas…Que siempre estare a tu lado en lo que sea-sonrio

-Gracias Splendid-sonrio secándose las lagrimas-Es muy tierno de tu parte- se rio.

-Si, si- desvio la mirada-oh, oh-dijo mirando el cielo-ya es casi de noche, seguro que si no vuelvo pensaran que hui de la casa o algo-dijo para si mismo.-Flaily, yo debo apurarme en volver, pero te acompaño a tu casa sonrió a lo que ella asintió y sonrió sin decir nada mas antes de comenzar a caminar.

-Ah-detuvo a la pelirroja-Solo quiero que me hagas un favor-dijo en un tono mas serio lo que hizo que a la peli roja le de curiosidad-No le digas a NADIE que dije algo tan cursi como eso-pidio casi en un tono de suplica. Flaily solo rio ante la petición y asintió entre risas.-Gracias-suspiro y volvió a centrarse en el camino.

Splendid acompaño a Flaily a su casa pero mientras tanto una ojimorada relataba los sucesos acontecidos esa tarde a una peli azul.

-Luego de que me fui de tu casa, me diriji a la casa de Flaily, se que fue algo completamente estúpido pero estaba desesperada y no sabia que hacer ni con quien desahogarme-explicaa Flaky sentada en una silla de la sala de Petunia, la chica miraba hacia el suelo con las manos juntas y parecía a punto de llorar pero aun así seguía narrando.-Y entonces…-pasuso un momento para analizar la manera en la que la narraría.

*Flashback*

Una chica de cabellomesi y ojos violetas avanzaba a gran velocidad con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, corria sin parar ignorando el hecho de que le comenzaba a faltar el aire y sus extremidades se estaban se detuvo entere jadeos frente a una casa. Respiro hondo para intentar controlar nuevamente la respiración y toco la puerta de forma de un instante una chica muy similar a ella abrió la puerta y antes de siquiera decir algo la ojimorada prosiguió.

-¡Flaily tenemos que hablar ahora!-exclamo tada mientras le tomaba del brazo y entraba a la casa.

-¿F-Flaky?¡¿ que demo-?-pronuncio antes de ser cortada bruscamente por su hermana.

-¡Quieren que te vallas!-anuncio prácticamente en un gritomientras se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas.

-¿Q-que?-pregunto la chica aturdida

-Hable con Petunia y quiere que te vallas por que cree que podrías hacerle daño a alguin-Dijo entre lagrimas, luego ya no pudo mas y se desmorono en llanto y abrazo a su hermana quien estaba en schock.-¡No quiero eso!-exclamo en un grito ahogado mientras llenaba la espalda de su hermana de lagrimas.

-Flaky…-susurro.-Es verdad-dijo en un tono seco- Yo puedo hacer mas de lo que crees, no es seguro la abrazo.

-¡Pero no quiee te vayas!-suplico a su hermana.

-¡Si no me voy deseguro me harán daño Flaky!-la abrazo un poco mas fuertes.

-No es cierto…-insistio correspondiendo al abrazo.

-No…si lo es-contesto, pero su tono de voz había cambiado a uno mas frio y severo, como si otra persona estuviera hablando.

-¿F-Flaily?-pregunto asustada intentando separarse pero esta la abrazo mas ferte para que no lo hiciese,como si quisiera asfixiarla.

-Claro si querrán herirme…-continuo-Todos quieren verme muerta,asi ah sido desde siempre,incluso tu "querida" hermana mia temes a que haga algo como esto-la abrazo aun mas haciendo que Flaky gimiera de dolor por la fuerxa del mortal abrazo que estaba recibiendo y que se quedara sin aire.

-Fl-Falily…no…-logro depero fue nuevamente corada.

-¿Crees que no lo se? Es muy obvio que todos se volverán en contra mio y me intentaran lastimar como lo han intentado tantas veces…pero-sonrio macabramente- los que intentan hacerlo siempre terminan pudriéndose en el infierno-rio.

-F-Flaily…para-intento empujarla de nuevo pero obviamente la oji amarilla era mas fuerte.-¡No!-Exclamo a duras penas mientras se tropesaba apropósito para hacer que Flaily cayera con ella haciendo que imactaran fuertemente contra el piso lo cual hizo que la fuerza del abrazo disminuyera un poco, lo que Flaky aprovecho para liberarse eh intentar escapar. Flaily reacciono al poco tiempo de que Flaky comenzase a correr hacia la puerta del frente, pero estaba decidida a no dejarla percatarse de que no la alcansaria a tiempo se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo a la mesa y tomo una de las sillas para lanzársela a Flaky.

-¡No te me escaparas!-exclamo elevando la silla como para lanzársela.

-¡Mierda!-Exlcamo Flaky que ya había llegado a la puerta al percatarse de que estaba cerrada,recordó que Flaily había instalasdo hace poco una cerradura especial gracias a sus "visitas matutinas".Al verl lo que su hermana estaba por hacer se desespero aun mas en abrir la puerta, en un movimiento brusco logro abrirla pero Flaily ya había lanzado la silla por lo que tuvo que acerse a un lado para esquivarla. Pego un grito cuando la silla impacto la puerta, eh intento correr a la puerta de atrás la cual al parecer si estaba estaba por llegar sintió como alguien la tomaba del cabello y la jalaba de vuelta haciendo que esta callera al piso, miro desconcertada buscando a su agresora y se enontro con unos ojos brillantes y amarillos, aquel brillolo hizo que la oji violeta abriera como platos los ojos y casi se orinara encima. Flaily tomo una de las patas de la silla destrozada que había aterrizado cerca y se dirigió a su hermana con la intención de matarla a golpes. Flaily reacciono eh intento huir pero la oji amrillenta la tomo de la blusa y levanto la pata de la silla como para golpearle en la eso se escucha un fuerte ruido y una voz familiar aparece en la escena, lo que hizo que Flaily se detuviera en seco y quedase inmóvil.

*Fin del flashback*

-Y…eso ocurrió-culmino Flaky.

-Ya veo…-suspiro-lo siento fue todo mi culpa-se disculpo la peli azul.

-No pasa nada-dijo en tono de triztesa-oye…¿Tu crees que ella se haya marchado?-miro a la peli azul con los ojos humedecidos.

-Eso…No te lo puedo asegurar-se levanto-Pero algo es seguro…-continuo-Te apoyare y ayudare si no lo ah hecho-consoló-Reconozco que eh fallado a mi promesa y pienso remediarlo-sonrió-estarás con tu hermana cueste lo que cueste-sonrió confiada.

-Gracias…Petunia-se levanto de su puesto y abrazo a la peli azul dejándose llevar de nuevo por el llanto.

-No pasa nada-sonrio correspondiendo al abrazo.

Mientras, al otro lado de la ciudad, una peli roja acompañada de un enmascarado peli azul se despedían…

-Gracpor todo Splendid,si no hubieras estado ahí probablemente ya estaría a kilómetros de aquí-rio la peli roja.

-No ahí de que-sonrió-Para que son los amigos

-Te devo una grande-suspiro.

-Como sea-estiro los brazos-hablamos mañana ¿te parece? En mi casa querrán matarme-dijo con un tono algo desinteresado.

-Okay-rio de nuevo-Nos vemos Splendid-se despidió con la mano antes de entrar a su casa sin abrir mucho la puerta para que no viese los restos de la escena.

-Adios-se depidio mientras veía cerrarse la puerta. Splendid suspiro mientras metia las manos en sus bolsillos y se dirigió a su casa sabiendo que lo reprenderían por la hora de llegada.-Mierda-dijo en voz alta al pensar en que le veria la cara a su hermano con quien estaba peleado.

Al dia siguiente la oji amarillenta despertó de profundo sueño del cual no tenia memoria alguna pero le resto importancia y salió del rollo de sabanas en el que estaba.

-¿Que hora es?-se pregunto asi misma mientras tomaba el reloj en su mano izquierda y frotaba sus ojos con la derecha-¡¿10:37?!-Exclamo al ver su reloj-Put* madre, ¡Flaky ya hade pensar que me fui de aquí!-comenzo a vestirse apurada.( Tenia planeado avisarle pero me quede dormida ¡estúpido cerebro!)-penso mientras bajaba las escaleras con la camiseta mal puesta y subiéndose los jeans que se había un vaso de jugo de naranja y luego se apresuro a ponerse los sapatos, se coloco bien la camisa y le dio una o dos sepilladas a su cabello para salir "presentable" a la a toda velocidad y fue directamente a la casa de su el camino iba pensando para ella misma-(mierda, mierda, mierda, anoche llegue tarde a casa y me dormi aun mas tarde limpiando los restos de madera del suelo) Ach-gruño mientras corria-(Flaky debe de estar llorando en este momento…)-Penso distraída y en efecto era asi…

En la casa de la ojimorada la dueña de casa estaba por llorar de los nervios, tantos eran los pensamientos que tenia en su cabeza que comenzó a caminar en sirculos anunciando sus pensamientos en voz alta para analizarlos detenida mente

-¿Sera que se marcho de nuevo? Es algo muy probable, lo mismo paso la ultima vez¿Qué debería de hacer ahora?¿buscarla?¡¿ y si esta herida?! Solo faltaban unas horas para que oscureciera cuando todo paso¡Por la noche es mucho peor!¿Y si le da un ataque de bipolaridad mientras esta afuera? ¿Y si sale en las noticias?¿Y si la capturan?-pensamientos como esos no la habían dejado dormir por la noche por lo tanto tenia unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de los ojos-Ojala no te hallas marchado Flaily…-dijo mirando por la ventana con una lagrima apunto de escapar de sus morados ojos que en ese momento estaban mas obscuros de lo normal.

-(¡Ya casi llego!- ¡Jaja!-afirmo para si misma riendo, cuando de repente sintió un fuerte impacto lo que hizo que callera de espaldas al suelo.-¡Aaaah!-exclamo mientras caia al suelo-¿Qué mier…?-se pregunto frotándose la cabeza

-Oye linda ¿estas bien? Sijo alguin pasándole la mano.

-Si lo estoy…-dijo dolida mientras levantaba la vista encontrándose con una sirueta muy familiar- ¿Splendid?-pregunto abriendo los ojos como platos. Era exactamente igual, en rostro, su cabello era de un brillante carmesí que hacia juego con su traje que también era similar al de Splendid pero de color distinto, incluso poseía una cinta en forma de mascara como la que usaba el peli azul pero esta era de un azul oscuro .

-¿Eh? No-dijo soltando unas carcajadas-Yo no soy ese tonto-se rio de nuevo-Yo soy su…pariente Splendont-sonrió-tu también me recuerdas a alguien…-dijo en tono pensativo mientras le pasaba la mano.

-Ah, es que seguramente conoces a mi gemela Flaky-explico mientras se levantaba- Es la primera vez que soy yo la que confunde a alguien, siempre soy yo la confundida con mi hermana-se sacudió la ropa mientras lo decía.

-Ah. Claro ¡Flaky!-exclamo-claro que la conozco,por eso se me hiciste tan familiar-dijo riendo-Pero tu no te llamas asi ¿o si?¿como te llamas?-pregunto intrigado mientras se acercaba un poco.

-Flaily-contesto algo avergonzada por la escasa distancia.

Que nombre mas bello-se alejo un poco- es uno muy original y lindo como tu-sonrio de nuevo.

-G-gracias-desvio la mirada- (Soy yo o esto es un deyabu)

Mientras un peli azul daba un pequeño paseo por la ciudad ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer.

-Ah…-suspiro Splendid-Qué lindo dia hace, y yo aquí sin nada que hacer...-dijo para si mismo mientras pateaba una piedra por diversión, en un momento si darse cuenta la pateo muy fuerte y cayo mas lejos, fue entonces cuando decidió ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor-(El cielo esta mas azul hoy ¿no?)-dijo mirando las nubes-(que raro que no haya personas fuera de sus casas con este clima)-desvio su mirada hacia en frente y diviso a lo lejos a un peli rojo hablando con alguien-Ach, algo tenia que cagar el dia ¿cierto? Dijo en voz alta viendo a su hermano con rabia-¿Quién tendrá la desdicha d-corto su pregunta al ver que con quien hablaba era-¡¿Flaily?!-exclamo abriendo los ojos como platos-(¡¿Qué mierda hace ese imbécil con Flaily?!)-se pregunto molesto mientras se dirigía a ellos.


End file.
